The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, method, and computer generated user interfaces for designing of (e.g., customization of) consumer products, such as articles of footwear, articles of apparel, athletic equipment (e.g., bags, gloves, watches, socks, uniforms, protective equipment, pads, team gear, etc.).
Recent years have ushered in dramatic advancements in electronic computing devices and their capabilities, including dramatic advances in the information readily available to such devices (e.g., over the internet or other networked connections) and communications capabilities between such devices. The present disclosure provides for an apparatus and system for designing and customizing products by users. While there are systems for customizing products, often virtual representations of products are merely overlays of simple color wheels over a product. Further, if users select a color for the virtual representation, its appearance will be based on the user's display device setting, lighting, and/or the settings of the capture device capturing the product and/or color to overlay. The display may also inaccurately show a texture or reflectivity of a material that does not accurately capture the actual material of a product or part of it.
The current disclosure is directed towards systems and methods to overcome one or more of the deficiencies above as well as others in the art.